Let Her Go
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Maelyn has always loved the Prince, and always at a distance. Under the urging of her friends, she decides to tell him exactly what she feels for him.
1. Chapter 1

Maelyn sighed as she watched the knights spar, gaze trained on the Prince himself. He moved with a grace most men did not possess and it was one of the many reasons she'd fallen for him.

"Enjoying the view?" She turned to see Merlin behind her, a smirk plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes with a smile, gathering her skirts and making her way back to the palace. Merlin walked alongside her, his grin faded just a bit. "I apologize if I have offended-"

"You didn't, Merlin. You never do." He nodded, though by the thoughtful look on his face, she knew it wasn't over. "What is it?"

"He does care for you." It only took her a moment to realize who he meant, and a faint blush dusted over her cheeks. Self-consciously, she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure he cares for all his subjects, Merlin."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He moved to walk in front of her, each backwards step of his meeting a forward one of hers. She arched a brow, choosing to say nothing. "Come on, Maelyn, don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"The way who looks at her?" Gwen fell into step next to her easily, and Maelyn briefly wondered if they had planned all of this. They'd been bothering her for the last week to finally tell him how she felt about him, and she's stood her ground.

"Arthur, of course." Merlin shrugged, moving to fall into step on Maelyn's other side. "Honestly, Mae, just let him know. You'll be better for it."

"Or I will make myself out to be a fool." Mae arched a brow once more, watching as Merlin opened his mouth to make another argument.

"Merlin!" The masculine voice some distance behind them, and all three turned quickly to see Arthur approaching. Maelyn dropped her gaze instantly. "I need you to take my armor and get it cleaned. And Gwen, I believe Gaius was looking for you." Both made hasty retreats and Maelyn moved to leave as well. "Wait, Maelyn." Her heart slammed in her chest as she turned back to him, careful to keep her gaze on his chest.

"Yes sire?" Her voice was surprisingly strong, given how her insides had turned to pure liquid when he spoke her name.

"Please bring my lunch to my chambers." With that, he left, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. With a nod, she hurried away to do as he asked, sure that she felt his gaze trained on her back.

When she finally brought up his lunch, Maelyn found she couldn't control the shaking in her hands. Gwen had cornered her and finally convinced her it was time to admit to her feelings for the Prince. The other maiden seemed sure he would return her affections, and Maelyn couldn't stop the hope that bloomed inside her. She knocked gently on the door before entering, keeping her gaze on the tray as she moved to the desk.

"Ah, good. Thank you, Maelyn." Instead of hurrying away as she normally would, she moved to close the door, taking a deep breath before looking up to see Arthur giving her a curious look.

"I was hoping we might speak, Your Highness." At his nod, she continued. "Um, well, it's a tad personal. I, um..." She hesitated, a sliver of doubt creeping in. He gave her a concerned look, turning his full attention to her now. Drawing on her courage, she straightened again. "I love you, Arthur." Shock crossed his features and silence reigned between them. She resisted the urge to make any sort of noise, waiting for his response.

"Maelyn..." Just his tone shattered her heart to pieces. "I'm so very sorry." She didn't need to hear him say the words. Instead, she forced a quivering smile on her face, holding up a hand.

"No, I am sorry. I'm the one who is a fool." Something darkened his gaze, but she was already turning for the door. "Please excuse my intrusion, Your Highness." Before he could say anything else, she hurried from the room, not making it far before the tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what happened?" Gwen had come to find Maelyn after she had left Arthur's chambers, having heard the young maid had been crying as she passed other servants.

"He rejected me, Gwen. Forgive me if I do not wish to relive the details." That was what she had been doing the entire time she's been in her room, all the while packing what few things she had. Gwen nodded with a sympathetic look, rubbing Maelyn's back. Merlin showed up, concern written all over his face. Gwen intercepted him and they spoke in low tones; Maelyn was grateful she wouldn't have to go over all of that again.

"That prideful prat..."

"Merlin, please. Just, let it go. It was stupid to think I would catch the eye of a prince." She closed up her bag, looking up at the other servant. There was anger there, as well as concern, and she felt lucky to have made such loving friends in her time here. "I'm just going to go home. I'm sure my family misses me." Merlin opened his mouth to protest again, and she held up a hand. "It's okay. I promise to write and all that fun stuff." Gwen moved to hug her, and Maelyn closed her eyes to fully enjoy the comfort offered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave because of him." Merlin's voice was quieter now, and she could hear a note of defeat in his tone. She pulled away from Gwen and wrapped her arms around Merlin with a sigh, feeling him bury his face in her hair. After a few moments, she lifted her head, brown eyes meeting his blue.

"I know that I cannot continue to serve him without causing myself more pain. It is better this way." He nodded, and it almost looked as though he was going to cry. "Please tell Gaius goodbye for me. And please, not a word to Arthur about this. I don't want him feeling guilty or blaming himself for this."

"Fine." While he didn't look happy about keeping secrets, she knew he could do it. Maelyn pulled him into another hug.

"And be careful, Emrys." She had discovered his secret months ago, and had promised not to tell anyone. She's been helping him cover for that long; he would need to find a new excuse. With a last look at her friends, Maelyn left, not once looking back at the place she's come to view as home. Home was her village once again, and she was determined to return as soon as possible.

The next morning, Arthur was up even before Merlin had come in, staring out the window sightless as his mind worked over everything that had happened. Maelyn confessing her love had shocked him to the core, mainly because they were the words he's wanted to hear for ages. He's wanted to explain,how it couldn't work with his father's expectations, their positions. Seeing the pain wash over her at his few words had cut him to the quick, and he spent all night agonizing over what he should have done differently. He heard Merlin enter, though his manservant didn't give his usual cheerful greeting. Turning, Arthur saw him get straight to work, laying out his breakfast and picking out his clothing for the day.

"Good morning, Merlin." There was no answer, and Arthur could see the smaller man had his jaw clenched. "What's got you so bothered this morning?"

"Nothing." It was a terse answer, and Arthur began to worry about his friend. Merlin made to leave and Rather moved to stop him.

"Wait, wait. Merlin, tell me what is wrong." It was more of a command than a request, and Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Your treatment of Maelyn. It was abominable." Arthur's heart sank. Of course she would go to her friends for comfort, but he had never wanted to be the thing she needed comforting from.

"You're right. I need to apologize to her." Shock crossed Merlin's features. "What? Is it so surprising that I may want to make sure I didn't cause her undue harm?"

"Yes. Your concern for servants isn't usually very in depth." Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest and Arthur sighed.

"Just tell me where she is so I can make it right, Merlin." The smaller man shook his head, defiance in his blue eyes. "Merlin, tell me, or I will send the knights." It was a bit much, and he's never send all of them, but it seemed to work.

"She's gone, Arthur." The Prince could swear for a moment his heart stopped in his chest. "She left, last night." Merlin gathered the basket of laundry by the door, leaving a stunned Arthur in his wake.

"Wait, where? Where did she go?" Another shocked look crossed Merlin's features, and he studied Arthur closely for a few moments. The larger man thought he would go mad waiting for the answer.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" At Arthur's nod, the servant sighed. "She went home. Just don't tell her I told you that, alright?" With hurried movements, Arthur pulled on his clothes and boots. Merlin held out a bag which Arthur took without checking. At a sprint, he made his way to the stable and ordered his horse saddled immediately. He wouldn't let Maelyn simply disappear from his life. He had to bring her back.

Maelyn had rested briefly in the night and was back on the road now, nibbling on some of the bread Gwen had insisted she take with her. She should reach the first small village by lunch, and then she could rest properly in the inn. It was quiet out on the roads, and she forgotten the world could be so peaceful. She'd become accustomed to the bustle of the palace. She arrived at the village right on schedule, and the innkeeper's wife had been more than kind to her. Maelyn took her meal in her room, not quite feeling up to spending any time being social. A gentle knocked sounded at the door, and it opened to reveal the innkeeper's wife with a nervous smile on her face.

"Miss, you have a caller." Maelyn frowned, possibilities running through her mind. The woman stepped aside and Arthur stepped in, looking disheveled and out of breath. Immediately, Maelyn dropped her gaze to the floor and dipped a curtsy.

"Your Highness." Her throat felt tight, and she worried that he was here to make it completely clear that he had no interest. The idea had her stomach twisting in knots. She vaguely heard him dismiss the innkeeper's wife, though she didn't look up from the floor. Once the door was shut, he approached slowly, until she could see his boots.

"Maelyn...please look at me." His voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the pleading tone in her voice. Swallowing, she brought her gaze up to his, hands shaking. He was frowning, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I apologize for my behavior last night-"

"No, it's I who should apologize." Her eyes widened in shock. "I didn't mean for you to feel so horribly. I don't know why I chose to respond as I did." He took her hands in his, looking down at her in what she could only assume was nervousness. He stepped even closer, and though they were not touching, she could feel warmth coming from him.

"Is that why you're here, sire? To apologize?" Her voice sounded small even to her own ears, and he sighed.

"I'm here to tell you that I love you too." She gaped at him, and he formed a small smile. "I have for quite some time. You're a lovely girl." She could feel the blush coloring her cheeks at his words. Was she asleep, dreaming of what her heart desired most? "And, if I have your permission, I would very much like to kiss you." She nodded slowly, still having trouble believing this was the truth. Slowly, as though giving her time to turn away, he brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and everyone she's ever dreamed it would be. When it was done, her only thought was that she wanted more.

"Arthur..." He gave a smile and brushed a hand along her cheek, settling it against her neck. Reality came back to her in pieces and she buried her face in his chest to hide the pink returning to her cheeks. "I've just kissed the Prince." She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest as his arms made their way around her, holding her just tight enough to be comforting. She sighed again, curling against him. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I was hoping I could escort you back to the palace." His voice was soft and sounded just a touch hopeful. She thought for a bit.

"And when you marry?"

"We'll figure it out. Just, please come home." Home. It sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

"Alright. Tomorrow." He pulled back to look down at her curiously. "Well, I already paid for this room. I'm not allowing it to go to waste." He gave a smile and nodded.

"Tomorrow then. Try not to disappear before then, yeah?" She grinned and kissed him again, her heart swelling with the love she felt for the man in her arms.


End file.
